


[Digital Art & AU Notes] Vampire Professor Puzzleshipping AU

by Impatiens_capensis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, M/M, What sounds like disordered eating but is actually Being A Vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impatiens_capensis/pseuds/Impatiens_capensis
Summary: Exactly what the title says it is, some drawings and notes for an AU where Yugi and Atem are both college professors and also Atem is a vampire.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! It's Time to G-G-G-Gift! [Mini-Exchange]





	[Digital Art & AU Notes] Vampire Professor Puzzleshipping AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalikBishtar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalikBishtar/gifts).



Yugi is a math professor who is also designing his own tabletop game that he hopes to make a real game.  
  
Atem is newly hired at the same school in the history department. He's gorgeous, he's friendly, he's also passionate about games... Yugi is somewhat embarrassed about how attractive he finds him. 

They get to know each other better and have some passionately competitive game nights. Eventually, some weird things start to stand out about Atem—He's very careful about covering his skin and even using a parasol or wearing a broad-brimmed hat outside. He knows multiple ancient languages, even though his academic focus has never been on the ancient world. He never seems to eat, which is concerning. And Atem is very awkward making excuses and trying to change the subject when any of these things come up. Just super-duper suspicious.

They keep spending time together and getting closer. They find they can trust each other and lend each other a hand with things. Atem finds himself falling for Yugi in a way that he hasn't done with anyone for a long time and figures he should Probably Mention that he's a vampire and has been around for literally thousands of years if he's gonna actually pursue this. Things are really cleared up by that.

And then there's kissing and blood-drinking and general fun vampire romance. Yeah!!

**Author's Note:**

> This went in a kinda weird direction, but I hope you like it, Vani!! I had fun with it and I also really like your art <3


End file.
